1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connection systems, and particularly to a system for connecting a plurality of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a system for connecting a plurality of electronic devices, an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) bus is used for data communications between a master device and a number of slave devices. In order to avoid data errors occurring on the I2C bus, the system cannot be powered on until all of the devices are connected to the system. Therefore, if a new device is needed, all of the devices of the system should be shut down first, and until the new device enters the system, the devices should not be powered on. That is, adding a new device into the system is inconvenient, and affects the normal operation of the system.